


For Her, It Was Instant

by wlw0with0reader



Series: From The Beginning Of It All [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Veela, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Fleur and reader during the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Female Reader, Fleur Delacour/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Reader
Series: From The Beginning Of It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	For Her, It Was Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-dorky-book-keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-dorky-book-keeper).



Fleur's eyes closed as soon as a delightful aroma reached her nostrils. It smelled like home, and how she missed home. Perhaps this was what Madame Maxine meant when she said Dumbledore would make sure everyone felt welcome. It must be a reverse love potion or a variation where it reminded one of what they missed. Fleur thought no more of it until after Dumbledore had given his speech and everyone started to feast. She looked around the table for more bouillabaisse and began looking at other tables where it had not been touched. Everything stopped when she reached your table. And when your eyes locked, her veela came roaring. 

She knew she had to get to know you. First, she needed to speak with her mother about this new development. Yet, the idea of leaving you, was slightly unpleasant. You remained focused on Fleur, but not in the way the boys seemed to be, but in a way that was full of curiosity and delight. You had seen her stand and while Hermione seemed slightly annoyed, you had reeled her in by saying that it was the thrall that was making these boys go out of their minds. Hermione started asking more questions and you happily gave her a kiss on the cheek to make her stop. Ginny let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Y/N. Now I know how to get my girlfriend to stop."

"Well, you'd definitely get Hermione to stop if you finish your homework and then start kissing her."

"Y/N!"

The three of you giggled. You were happy Ginny and Hermione got together. Now, if only you could find someone. That's when one of the Beauxbatons students walked over and when she spoke, you felt sunshine and rainy days, as though any day and every day with such a commanding and beautiful presence would be so right with her. Is this how Ginny and Hermione felt when they realized they had feelings for one another? 

You were so deep in your musings, you hadn't realized she was right there in front of you.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

"Bonjour."

"Puis-je avoir une partie de votre Bouillabaisse?" 

( **May I have some of your bouillabaisse?** )

"Oui tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux."

( **Yes, you may have anything you like.** )

At these words, Fleur's eyes heightened in on you. But how to be with you without scaring you off was weighing heavily on her when she sat back down next to her sister. 

* * *

Two months had gone by and you and Fleur had slowly gotten into a routine. Weekends were spent studying and sightseeing. Wednesdays were for her training and you reading off spells that would help her. Mondays were for going to Hogsmeade with her and Gabrielle since Hogsmeade was open to all the students every day now that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Truth be told, you couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when you became friends or when things immediately clicked.

You were currently being dragged by Gabrielle to see Fleur play a game of Quidditch. You had seen Fleur fly before, and her skills reminded you of seeing someone figure skating - a sight to behold. You weren't surprised to see all the onlookers gathered. After all, Fleur was one of the Champions and she and Cedric were currently selecting teams. 

"Y/N, you've come to see the match?"

"Well, Gabrielle convinced me." 

You threw a quick wink at Fleur's sister who laughed because you both knew she had literally dragged you here. 

"Gabrielle, Je ne savais pas que ta sœur jouait." 

( **I didn't know your sister played.** )

"Elle veut juste vous impressionner." 

( **She just wants to impress you.** )

You couldn't help but blush at that. Gabrielle as well as Ginny and Hermione, all confronted you about your feelings for Fleur. To hear from her own sister that she may have feelings for you too, never ceased to amaze you. Perhaps, that was how this routine came to be, through Gabrielle's presence. You continued to watch how the game played out, and Fleur looked proudly when she handed you the snitch she had caught to win the match. You had meant to give her a kiss on the cheek when she tilted your chin up and paused. She looked in your eyes for permission, and you nodded your consent. 

As soon as her lips touched yours, you were very much a goner. You didn't know if it was because the girl you had feelings for kissed you and wanted to kiss you or if Fleur was just that great of a kisser, but something in you knew that you only wanted to kiss her and no one else. Fleur continued to kiss you, until Ginny yelled, "Fleur and Y/N are dating!"

Gabrielle was cheering and clapping. You chuckled that if Ginny ever had a twin, she'd be like Gabrielle. Your eyes remain focused on Fleur, and she tucks your hair behind your ear. 

"Y/N, Veux-tu être ma petite amie?" 

( **Will you be my girlfriend?** ) 

"Oui. Peut-être devrions-nous continuer cela ailleurs?"

( **Yes. Perhaps, we should continue this somewhere else?** )

Fleur took your hand and led you back to the carriage and eventually to her room. You were blushing profusely and hadn't realized Fleur's schoolmates had dispersed the crowd. 

* * *

Your heart was pounding by the time you reached Fleur's room. You weren't scared by any means. Being in her presence made you feel alive. You were just nervous. You had only kissed witches but never went beyond that. Not that you thought Fleur would be rushing you in here to do such things! She only took you to a place she knew the two of you weren't going to be interrupted. 

You felt a hand on your face, and Fleur was looking at you with such concern.

"Y/N, Est-ce que tu vas bien? J'ai essayé d'attirer votre attention. Dois-je vous emmener à l'infirmerie?" 

( **Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention. Should I take you to the infirmary?** )

"Je vais bien. J'étais à des kilomètres ailleurs dans ma tête. Vous regrettez de nous avoir embrassés?" 

( **I'm okay. I was miles elsewhere in my mind. Do you regret us kissing?** )

Fleur immediately took your hands and softly pressed kisses to them before placing them on her heart.

"Comment pourrais-je jamais regretter l'un des moments les plus incroyables de ma vie? Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous représentez pour moi?" 

( **How could I ever regret one of the most amazing moments of my life? Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?** ) 

You're too speechless to answer but Fleur continues to hold you until it's time to go to dinner. You don't start to find out just how much you mean to Fleur until it's the day of the first task.

* * *

"Y/N, you've helped your girlfriend practice, right?"

"Yes, Ginny, but I can't help worry about her. I'm sure Hermione is feeling the same way about Harry."

"You both helped them as best you could. Now, it's up to them to show everyone what they can do."

Ginny turned around to comfort Hermione, while you made your way to where Gabrielle was. She had saved you a seat. The two of you remained silent. Unsure of how everything would go down. And as soon as Fleur was injured, something inside of you went wild. You didn't even realize Gabrielle had taken you to the tent where Fleur was being treated. When Fleur was able to wrap her arms around you, only then did you settle. 

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was introducing you to her parents who now understood you were truly Fleur's mate. Once Fleur was treated, they all invited you out to Hogsmeade so the five of you could speak. 

Casting a few privacy and silencing spells, Apolline turned to you. 

"Bonjour, Y/N. Je comprends que vous avez peut-être de nombreuses questions. Nous y répondrons du mieux que nous pouvons. Savez-vous ce qu'est une veela?" 

( **Hello, Y/N. I understand you may have many questions. We will answer them as best as we can. Do you know what a veela is?** )

You knew what a veela was. You had suspected Fleur and the other Beauxbatons students were veelas with how the boys reacted upon first seeing them. 

"Oui. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Je soupçonnais que Fleur était quand j'ai supposé que son esclave tendait la main aux garçons. Je n'ai juste jamais réagi de cette façon à son esclave. Je vous promets que ce que je ressens pour elle est authentique." 

( ** Yes. I have done some research. I suspected Fleur was when I assumed her thrall was reaching out to the boys. I just never reacted that way to her thrall. I promise you what I feel for her is genuine. ** )

Apolline smiled warmly at you. 

"Votre amour pour notre fille, je n'ai jamais douté que c'était tout sauf authentique. Vous voyez quand Fleur a posé les yeux sur vous pour la première fois, elle a parlé de vous. Elle a parlé de vous d'une manière que seule quelqu'un qui a trouvé son compagnon le ferait. En vous voyant en personne et en voyant comment vous avez constamment regardé Fleur pour vous assurer qu'elle va bien, je suis d'accord que vous êtes sa compagne. Cependant, il n'est pas trop tard pour vous de rejeter ce lien. Fleur survivra si vous partez maintenant. Mais si vous décidiez de la quitter une fois que sa veela est pleinement attachée et après avoir accepté le lien, ce sera dévastateur pour elle. Je vous supplie donc d'être sûr de votre décision concernant votre relation."

( ** Your love for our daughter, I never had a doubt it was anything but genuine. You see when Fleur first laid eyes on you, she spoke about you. She spoke about you in a way only someone who found their mate would. Seeing you in person and seeing how you have been constantly glancing at Fleur to make sure she is alright, I agree that you are her mate. However, it is not too late for you to reject this bond. Fleur will survive if you leave now. But if you were to choose to leave her once her veela is fully attached and after you have accepted the bond, it will be devastating to her. So I am pleading with you to be sure of your decision in regards to your relationship. ** )

Hearing Appoline's comment enraged you, and you were doing your best not to snap. You would never hurt Fleur in such a way. 

"Votre fille n'est pas qu'une putain de merde à finir dans un jour ou l'autre. C'est quelqu'un avec qui je souhaite être pour le reste de ma vie. Je sais que je suis jeune mais l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre me rend malade physiquement. Je suis à fond. Tant qu'elle m'aura." 

( ** Your daughter is not just some fuck to be over and done with in one day or the next. She is someone I wish to be with for the rest of my life. I know I am young but the thought of being with anyone else sickens me physically. I am all in. As long as she will have me. ** ) 

Fleur, hearing your words, immediately began kissing you and this time was different. It felt as though she was devouring you and refusing to hold back any longer for you had accepted the bond completely. You were almost certain it would have gone further had her sister not gently interrupted the two of you. 

"J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis désolé pour mon explosion, mais je ne peux pas."

( ** I wish I could say I am sorry for my outburst, but I can't. ** ) 

For the rest of the evening, it became clear that Fleur's parents were happy with the bond and welcomed you. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two! I didn't want to make this too long, but part two will include the Yule Ball and more.


End file.
